monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribo-Ribo/Companion
Ribo-Ribo is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Class One Cross-World Contact... Eliminating it at once..." "I... I..." "I exist only to erase..." "Initiating attack..." "What are Apoptosis..." "What happened to my body...?" "My thoughts are being tainted by the machine..." "There are countless weapons in my body..." "Eliminate...Eliminate...Eliminate..." "I am an Apoptosis... A mechanism for eliminating intruders..." "Providing supplies..." (+1 Jerky) "Delivering funds..." (+ 1590G) "Providing supplies..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "Requesting power supply..." (Give 1 Thunder Stone) *Yes - "Resupply, complete..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "............" "Requesting a contribution of funds..." (Give 954G) *Yes - "Resupply, complete..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "............" *Not enough money - "...Payment is impossible." "Requesting stamina supply..." (Give 1 Garlic) *Yes - "Resupply, complete..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "............" "State the purpose of this machine..." *For combat - "Then I'll perform combat..." (+10 Affinity) *For household use - "Home service... Not suitable..." *For reproduction - "There is certainly a reproductive function... I am an object of one..." (+10 Affinity) "Do machines have hearts...?" *They do - "Really... So then I..." (+10 Affinity) *They don't - "Then, why would I...?" (-5 Affinity) *What is a heart? - "A heart... What is a heart...?" "Are you an intruder...?" *I'm an intruder - "Then I will eliminate you..." *I'm not an intruder - "Is that so...? Then, what is your purpose..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm an intruder alarm - "...???" "What is beyond Tartarus...?" *A parallel world - "Another world... I thought it wasn't normal..." *Heaven - "If it is Heaven...then I would like to go too.." (+10 Affinity) *A sauna - "Something like that...! Why would there be a sauna...?!" "My capsule shell... Is there any use for it outside of combat?" *Bed - "Should I try sleeping...?" (+10 Affinity) *Time capsule - "What should I do..." *Coffin - "I'll put you inside..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ribo-Ribo: "Standing by... Do you want to activate?" With Luxuru: Luxuru: "Are you a machine type too? I think we could get along well, ahaha...!" Ribo-Ribo: "I am a machine... I have no feelings of friendship." Luxuru: "You're stubborn for a machine... Do you have a stubborn personality model?" Ribo-Ribo: "Model? I do not have a specific personality model..." Luxuru: "Maybe you have an autonomous AI? Something like that was incorporated into you..." With Stefanie: Stefanie: "That capsule... do you also live in a box?" Ribo-Ribo: "...? I am integrated with this capsule..." Stefanie: "Oh, that's different... Still, it's wonderful to be one in body and mind with your box... ♪" Ribo-Ribo: "I don't live in a box, I am the box itself... What on earth am I...?" With Maiss: Maiss: "Are you a golem by any chance?" Ribo-Ribo: "I am Ribo-Ribo... I was certainly created, but I am not a golem..." Maiss: "Then let's get along as fellow creations. Hey hey, I want to get inside this capsule! ♪" Ribo-Ribo: "Do not force yourself in... You are an overly-friendly golem..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ribo-Ribo: "Carrying out evacuation..." Ribo-Ribo ran away! ...But she didn't know the way, and soon came back. happens 2nd Action: Ribo-Ribo: "............" Ribo-Ribo makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 3rd Action: Ribo-Ribo: "System error, searching for solutions..." Ribo-Ribo has become paralyzed! becomes paralyzed 4th Action: Ribo-Ribo: "System error, initiating reboot..." Ribo-Ribo causes a gigantic explosion!" takes damage 5th Action: Ribo-Ribo: "Slaughter mode, executing..." Ribo-Ribo fires a gun at random! enemy takes damage Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2